Dark Ages - Night 9
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 9 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 9 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A note |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive while evil potions boost zombies |before = Dark Ages - Night 8 |after = Dark Ages - Night 10}} Dialogue Intro (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Warning! I've detected carafes containing chemical compounds of a malevolent makeup! Crazy Dave: Can you translate that into Crazy Dave Talk for me? Penny: There are evil potions on the lawn! Crazy Dave: Evil medieval potions! They're the most dangerous kind... Crazy Dave: On account of having twice the evil! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Outro Penny: User Dave, we have encountered a scroll. Crazy Dave: I love side-scrollers! They're my second favorite kind of game. Penny: This is not a game. It's a piece of parchment bearing a message. Crazy Dave: Will ya look at that! It's Dark Ages email. Neat-o! Difficulty This is the first confrontation of potions to the player (if they have not seen them via Piñata Party). There is no tutorial demonstrated, so they player may find difficulty first time around. The player is highly recommended to bring Area of Effect plants such as Snapdragon and Fume-shroom, as they will easily deal with powered-up zombies. This will also combat the Jester Zombie. Necromancy can be a problem, as they can bring the aforementioned Jester Zombie inside defenses. Potions cannot be destroyed (in this level), so if a potion appears close to the house, there is not much the player can do other than baiting a zombie to use the potion, then using an instant use plant like Cherry Bomb. The trick to this level is to place as much as possible early on, so potions won't clog up the lawn and will defeat zombies quicker. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = |note4 = One normal and two sun-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie5 = |note5 = Necromancy! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note8 = Two normal and two sun-on-destruction tombstones are spawned; first flag |zombie9 = |note9 = Necromancy! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = 100% Plant Food; one normal and one sun-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie12 = 2 4 |zombie13 = |zombie14 = 2 4 |note14 = One normal and one sun-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie15 = |note15 = 500%/7 Plant Food; Necromancy! |ambush15 = |zombie16 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Potato Mine **Fume-shroom **Tall-nut **Snapdragon (or Laser Bean) **Grave Buster **Iceberg Lettuce *Start by two columns of Sun-shrooms. Always plant Potato Mines in the third column to remove the potions. *Try to use Grave Busters to remove all the graves. *Plant two columns of Fume-shrooms. Whatever you chose Laser Bean or Snapdragon, you need to plant at least one column of it. *Plant one column of Tall-nuts to protect from Knight Zombies. Remember if you choose Snapdragon, plant it before planting Tall-nut. However, parallel action is needed. *Now stall the zombie that is the highest threat. Try to remove one column of Sun-shrooms to have a place for Laser Beans if you choose it. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Snapdragon **Laser Bean **Tall-nut **Puff-shroom **Grave Buster **Cherry Bomb Start by planting two columns of Sun-shrooms in the back. Use Puff-shrooms and Snapdragons to take care of early zombies. When using Grave Busters, go for the ones disrupting your setup first. Then go for the ones with sun icons. Eventually your setup will be like this: s s L L T s s S S T s s S S T s s S S T s s L L T Use Cherry Bombs either when a zombie is about to eat your Sun-shroom, or when there are 3x3 clumps of Knights/Bucketheads. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Wall-nut **Snapdragon **Fume-shroom **Shrinking Violet (needed to defeat zombies boosted by evil potions) **Iceberg Lettuce **Grave Buster *Plant few Sun-shrooms as you do regularly. Then plant Grave Busters on tombstones to remove them. Some typical zombies comes by getting boosted by Evil potions. You can make them to be weak and small by using Shrinking Violet's. Repeat again and again the method of Shrinking Violet's for zombies who gets boosted by evil potions. *Then fill Sun-shrooms in first and second columns, Fume-shrooms in third and fourth columns and Snapdragons on fifth column. Snapdragons may make the level easier. *Then a lot of zombies will come by getting boosted. You must survive the level using Shrinking Violet's as much as you can to make the level easier. *Feed Plant-Foods to Fume-shrooms which could even destroy the boosted zombies if you forget to keep Shrinking Violet. Note: Especially in this level, you need to use at least one premium plant which is Shrinking Violet. Gallery Night 9 DA Reward.png|First time reward BeforeDan9U.png|Before starting the level Screenshot 2014-09-13-21-10-51.png| 's gameplay IMG_0126.PNG|By DA - Night 9 (PG234) - 1.png|By DA - Night 9 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 DA9.PNG|By PvZ2_Stragety_DA9.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-17-22-38-41.png|By SODA9.PNG|By Screenshot_2018-03-12-21-00-25-240_com.ea.game.pvz2_row.png|By DA-9 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Dark Ages Day 9 Dark Ages Night 9 Zombies Boost - Plants vs Zombies 2 update Map 5 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Pea-Nut, Sun Bean and Fume-shroom - Dark Ages Night 9 (Ep.271)|By Trivia *Buckethead Peasant was added in the 2.7.1 update as a zombie for this level. *There is a modified version of this level in the Epic Quest Rescue the Gold Bloom. How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 9's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Dark Alchemy